


Mari Me

by SailorChibi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste gets a hug, Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, I think this fandom needed some of that after the end of season three, Marriage Proposal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, adrien agreste has daddy issues, aged-up adrien agreste, aged-up marinette dupain-cheng, creative pregnancy announcement, marinette dupain-cheng gets a hug, no season three spoilers, post-reveal, pregnancy announcement, pure fluff, that about sums it up actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Marinette has a special present for Adrien come Christmas Eve. Little does she know, he has a special present for her too.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 44
Kudos: 1051





	Mari Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chatonne-rousse (thefullbeaumonty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullbeaumonty/gifts).



> I wrote this very quickly for Rosie: happy birthday! I hope you love it and that it makes your day just a bit better. ❤
> 
> Also I recognize the title has probably been done dozens of time but it's been a long day and I'm so tired so it is what it is.

Marinette's hands shook as she placed the finishing touches on her gift before sitting back to look at it. She examined the green bow critically and made a face, not liking how it looked but not sure how to fix it. She fussed with the tips, rolling them up with her finger before letting go. Rather than curling prettily, the ribbon fell limply against the black wrapping paper. She blew her breath out in a frustrated sigh.

"It looks great, Marinette," Tikki said gently before Marinette could undo the bow again. "Adrien is going to love it." 

"He has to more than just love it, Tikki," Marinette said, though she did stop fiddling with the bow. Maybe Tikki was right. Besides, even if Adrien didn’t like it, the bow wasn’t going to make much difference at this point.

Tikki giggled. "He definitely will. Especially once he knows what it means!"

"I hope so," Marinette whispered, her stomach churning. She didn't know what she would do if Adrien didn't like it. She laid a hand on the wrapping paper. Black wasn't a common Christmas color, so she'd ended up making this paper herself. It had taken her hours to carefully hand-paint green pawprints and red ladybugs on the paper, but it had all been worth it. Against the black, the colors really popped.

"I know so," Tikki said confidently. "He's going to be over the moon."

"I'll take your word for it! It's too late now, anyway. I don't have anything else for him." She picked up the box and tucked it under her arm, then gave herself one last critical look in the mirror. 

Normally she avoided wearing red for obvious reasons, but today, since it was Christmas Eve, she was wearing a red velvet dress with white leggings and short brown, gold embroidered boots. The dress had gold trim across the neckline and around the hem. She'd also braided her hair into twintails, tying off the ends with two barrettes designed to look like holly. The finishing touch was a gold necklace around her throat, inlaid with rubies, which Adrien had given to her for her eighteenth birthday.

"You look great," Tikki said. “You’re going to knock his socks off.”

"Thanks, Tikki. Come on. Adrien's waiting." Marinette tucked his gift under her arm, grabbed her purse, waited for Tikki to fly inside, and hurried down the steps. She said a hurried good-bye to her maman and papa and was out the door in a matter of minutes.

Adrien would be coming back to the bakery with her later. Gabriel was off doing god knows what for Christmas, so Adrien was going to spend it with her family. Marinette was looking forward to it, and so were her parents, but no one was more excited about it than Adrien. The first year they spent Christmas together, he'd flat-out told her that his Christmas had never been better.

But first... Marinette exhaled, watching her breath form and then dissipate, and set out for the café. They had agreed to meet up and exchange gifts first, away from the prying eyes of Marinette's family and their friends. She certainly didn't want them seeing Adrien open her gift! There was too much chance for things to go wrong, no matter how confident Tikki was. She would never have the courage to give it to him in front of an audience.

She got the to the café quickly – there wasn’t many people out and about at this time of night on Christmas Eve – and found Adrien waiting out front of her with two steaming cups in his hands. Marinette grinned and hurried over to him, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth before she took the cup that smelled like peppermint. She inhaled deeply and sighed, recognizing the scent of her favorite peppermint hot chocolate.

"Thanks Kitty. It's colder out than I thought it would be," she said, taking a sip and shivering in delight as the warmth trailed through her.

"The temperature is supposed to keep dropping. They say it's supposed to snow," Adrien said. "Do you... is it too cold for a walk?"

"I don't think so. You'll keep me warm, right?" She cast him a coy look and Adrien chuckled.

"Of course. Can't have my lady freezing," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Marinette smiled and cuddled into him. She wasn’t a huge fan of winter, but it did give her a convenient excuse to snuggle with her boyfriend so she supposed she couldn’t complain too much.

They walked across the street into the park. Everything was all lit up by tiny Christmas lights, which looked beautiful in the dark. There were a few other couples out walking, but for the most part they had the park to themselves. That was exactly the way Marinette liked it. She finished her drink and dumped the cup in the trash, then took Adrien’s hand and laced their fingers together. He looked over at her and smiled, giving her hand a squeeze.

Naturally, they ended up standing in front of their statue. Marinette gazed up at the determined expressions of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Theo's work had withstood the test of time, looking every bit as sharp and polished as the day they had unveiled it. Remembering that day, she giggled. If only she had known then that she would be here now, she wouldn't have been half as panicked about deleting that voicemail!

"We were so young," she said fondly, reaching up to wipe a bit of snow off of the plaque.

Adrien laughed. "We're only nineteen, Mari."

"I feel much older," Marinette admitted. They had been through so much. Certainly, having a miraculous for over six years had aged them faster than other young adults their age. Sometimes she felt like she was closer to thirty, or even forty.

"Me too, but then I remember that we've got our whole lives in front of us," Adrien said. 

It was a curious comment, made even more so by the fact that he let go of her hand as he spoke. Marinette turned to look at him and froze when she saw that Adrien was kneeling in front of her, holding up a black velvet box. Inside was a ring, the most beautiful ring Marinette had ever seen: a white gold band with five green emeralds set to look like a cat's paw. She choked on a watery laugh.

"Are you serious right now? Your miraculous, really?" she asked.

"Of course," Adrien said, his eyes sparkling. "My miraculous brought me to you, Marinette. Or maybe it was the other way around… but either way, I like to think we would've ended up here anyway. But I don't know for that sure. So I'm grateful to it, and to Plagg, for bringing me here. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me hands down. I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're my partner, my best friend, and the love of my life. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

It was a magical moment, and so naturally the only thing Marinette could think of to say was, "I can't believe you missed that pun. You didn't say _mari_ me."

"I figured you'd drop kick me across the park if I did," Adrien said with a cheeky grin, and honestly, he wasn't wrong. "So? Will you?"

"Yes! Of course I will!" She sank into his arms as he stood up, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him as hard as she could. He was shaking, she realized. The big dork. Had he honestly thought there was even a tiny chance that she would say no? Adrien was everything she had ever wanted since she was thirteen years old, and that belief had only grown with time.

“Thank god,” Adrien breathed in between kisses. “I’ve been freaking out for the past two weeks.”

“You must have known I’d say yes,” Marinette said, pulling back to look at his face.

“I figured, but that didn’t make me any less nervous. I thought you might say we were too young,” he admitted. “Or that’s what your parents would say.”

“They might say that,” Marinette said slowly. “But that doesn’t change what’s in my heart. Adrien, you’re my other half. I _know_ you’re it for me. There will never be anyone else. I could never love anyone the way that I love you.” Her voice grew shaky towards the end of her sentence, and she had to blink rapidly. She’d had the forethought to put on waterproof mascara, but she still didn’t want to risk it.

There was a definite sheen of tears in Adrien’s eyes as he took the ring from the box and gently slid it onto her finger. Of course, it fit perfectly. She admired the ring for a moment, turning her hand so that she could see the way the lights reflected off the emeralds. Just looking at the beautiful green jewels made her feel warm inside. They really did look like the pads on Chat’s miraculous.

“Tikki helped me get your ring size,” Adrien confessed.

“Oh, she did, did she?” Marinette said, and heard her kwami giggle. She couldn’t help a smile. “I should have known. She was so sure that everything would work out fine tonight.”

Adrien cocked his head. “What do you mean? Wait – you didn’t know -?”

“No! I had no idea,” she said quickly, which was the truth. In retrospect, the fact that he had proposed made sense when she considered his behavior over the past couple of weeks. He’d been unusually tense whenever they hung out, but she’d attributed that to Gabriel being his typical asshole self. 

“Then why were you nervous?” Adrien said.

“Because of this. Merry Christmas, _mon minou_.” She pushed her gift into his hands and closely watched Adrien’s expression as he looked down at it, blinking. 

“Wow, did you make the wrapping paper yourself?” His face immediately brightened into a grin.

Marinette nodded. “Yeah.” Though she immediately regretted having done that as she watched Adrien slowly open the wrapping paper, trying to do it without tearing anything. She almost went insane as he picked at the tape, peeling it back one strand at a time. Tempting though it was to just grab the box and tear the paper off herself, she forced herself to refrain. It had been a week. She could wait a couple more minutes.

Finally, he had the paper off, folded it up, and slipped into his pocket. Then he opened the box – and froze as he stared down at the gift inside. It had cost Marinette extra to commission a colored drawing from Nathaniel so close to Christmas, but the awed expression on Adrien’s face made every last euro worth it. She glanced down at the framed drawing, even though she had committed all the details to memory already. Nathaniel had really gotten every detail perfect, as surely as though he was sketching a photograph and not something she’d described.

In the drawing, an older Marinette, probably in her early twenties, stood at a kitchen island mixing something in a bowl. She was wearing an infant with curly, dark hair on her chest. A toddler with blonde pigtails and green eyes was sitting in a highchair right beside her, one chubby hand clutching a giraffe toy and the other hand holding a piece of chocolate. An older Adrien was at the other side of the island, also munching on a piece of chocolate while clutching a tabby cat in his right arm. Plagg and Tikki were curled up on the counter, peacefully asleep.

Nathaniel had wondered about Marinette’s insistence on including two “toys” in the drawing; she’d led him to believe that the “toys” were heirlooms from Adrien’s mother, as opposed to magical, god-like creatures that gave Ladybug and Chat Noir their powers. A drawing of what she hoped their future would be like just wouldn’t be complete without their kwamis.

“What…” Adrien trailed off, clearing his throat. “What is this?”

“I guess you could call it a promise,” Marinette said, smiling down at the picture. “Of course, it might be a little wrong… I don’t know yet if it’ll be a boy or a girl. We’ll have to wait and see, but we should know within a month or two.”

She wasn’t sure that he got what she was implying at first, since Adrien didn’t react immediately, but Plagg sure did. The black cat kwami burst out of Adrien’s coat to stare at her. Marinette grinned at him. Plagg pointed at her belly and mouthed the words ‘kittens?’. Marinette’s grin broadened and she nodded. And then Plagg did something she hadn’t known he was capable of when cheese wasn’t involved: he squealed.

Adrien’s head shot up at the sound. “What?”

Marinette giggled at his confusion. “Adrien, _Chaton_ , that drawing isn’t as far off as you might think.” She put a hand meaningfully on her stomach. 

It took a moment before realization dawned. Adrien’s mouth dropped open and he straightened up. “Wait – Mari – are you – you’re pregnant?”

“I’m about eight weeks along,” Marinette confirmed, unable to stop her smile from spreading across her face so widely that her cheeks ached. “I went to the doctor last week to confirm it.”

Adrien stared at her, eyes flicking from her face to her belly and back again. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” she said. 

“I’m gonna be a daddy?” he whispered, and he was definitely crying now.

Her heart broke. She gently took the box from him and set it on the base of the statue before pulling him into another hug. His arms went around her desperately, and he clutched her so tightly that it hurt a little. Marinette didn’t mind. She ran her fingers through his hair – because of course he wasn’t wearing a hat in spite of the cold, the dumb cat – and caught Plagg’s eye over Adrien’s shoulders. The sad look on Plagg’s face made her ache.

“Adrien Agreste, you are going to be the best father in the world,” Marinette said when she thought she could speak without crying. Her voice still broke. “Because you’re an amazing boyfriend, and an incredible fiancé, and you’ll be a fantastic husband. And you and I and our kitten are going to be so _happy_.” She believed that with all of her heart. 

After all, who knew how to be a better father than the boy who had grown up with a shitty one?

He gave a sob at that. “I just… I can’t believe…”

“I know,” Marinette said softly. “It was a shock to me too. I freaked out a bit… but then Tikki talked some sense into me.”

“Wait, you knew, and you didn’t tell me?” Plagg exclaimed.

Tikki popped out of Marinette’s purse and said, “Of course I knew. Marinette wanted to keep it a secret until she could tell Adrien tonight. That’s why I didn’t tell you.”

“I can keep a secret,” Plagg said defensively.

“Just how many times did the magic have to stop you from telling Adrien that Marinette is Ladybug?” Tikki said wryly, crossing her paws over her chest.

Plagg looked caught. “That’s – that’s different!”

“You’re right, it is different. This time there was no magic to keep your big mouth shut,” Tikki said.

“Hey!”

Adrien chuckled, lifting his head from her shoulder. His eyes were bright with tears, but, thanks to the antics of their kwamis, he was smiling. “You’re really pregnant.”

“I really am,” Marinette said. “I can pee on a stick to prove it if you want.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary. I believe you,” he said. “But… how? We always…”

“I don’t know for sure, but condoms are only something like 98% effective… and that’s if you use them perfectly. I can think of at least two or three times when we were both drunk off our asses and might have screwed up. Plus, I’m partnered with the kwami of creation,” Marinette said wryly, darting a mock glare at a grinning Tikki. “So that probably didn’t help matters.”

“So what I’m hearing is, next time we’re using condoms _and_ you’re going on the pill?” Adrien said.

“Pretty much,” Marinette said with a shrug. 

“I just… wow.” He let go of her only to place his hands over her stomach. “Engaged and pregnant, all in one night. Alya’s gonna kill you for keeping this a secret.”

Marinette laughed. “Probably, but that’s okay. I really wanted you to be the first one to know other than Tikki. Besides, she’ll be so excited over getting a niece or nephew she’ll forget to be mad. Not to mention, she’s going to be my maid of honor.”

“Wow,” Adrien said again, blinking.

“What?” she asked.

“I just realized that we’re going to be getting married and having a baby in like one year,” he said.

“It’s a lot. I know,” Marinette admitted. “My head is spinning just thinking about it… but I think we can do it. We can get married before the baby comes or wait until afterwards. We have plenty of time to decide.” She put her hands over his. “And as for akumas, you can be Ladybug when you need to be. I’m sure Alya, Nino and Chloé wouldn’t mind stepping up a bit more.”

“Of course not,” Adrien murmured. “Though I’m not sure how we’re going to explain that Ladybug is out of commission at the same time their friend Marinette happens to be pregnant.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Marinette said, unconcerned. “I have a few months yet before I’m incapable of doing anything.”

Adrien nodded, though she wasn’t sure he was listening. He was gently stroking her belly and she could hear the warm rumble of his purr starting up, which was one of her favorites sounds in the world. Marinette suddenly couldn’t wait for the moment when the baby kicked for the first time; she was going to have to make sure that Tikki got it on camera. His reaction was going to be adorable.

“I know it’s a lot,” she said, softer. “We’re only nineteen. That’s young. But…”

“I want this,” Adrien said, eyes darting up to meet hers. “If you do.”

“I do,” Marinette said, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was going to be hard. They were both attending university. She worked part-time in the bakery and Adrien was still modelling for his father. They were going to have to juggle some things and probably make a lot of sacrifices. Thank god they had Adrien’s trust fund to rely on; he’d gotten access to it last year when he turned eighteen, but he hadn’t really touched the money yet. He’d always told her it was for their future.

“We can do this. We’ll get an apartment. We’ll figure things out,” Adrien said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Your dad…” she began hesitantly. Gabriel hadn’t liked that they were dating and had even tried to force Marinette to break up with Adrien. That hadn’t gone over very well with Adrien, who had stood up to his father like never before. It caused a lot of friction in Adrien’s and Gabriel’s relationship, and she didn’t think that a baby and a wife were going to help that.

“Let me handle him. I’m of age now, so what he thinks doesn’t really matter.” There was an underlying core of steel in Adrien’s voice as he tipped her chin up. This time, he kissed her on the mouth. Marinette kissed him back until she was flushed in the cheeks and giggling, and his laughter made her feel like she was flying.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” Adrien said. “Now… how should we tell your parents that you’re pregnant and that we’re getting married?”

“Let’s tell them about the engagement tonight. We can tell them I’m pregnant tomorrow,” Marinette said. “I want tonight to be just about us.”

Adrien smiled, his eyes glowing. “Sounds good to me, My Lady.” 

“ _Joyeux Noël_ , _Chaton_ ,” she whispered back, and went up on her toes to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
